Crimson skies
by Streaks of moonlight
Summary: AU. With no memories of her life before she was five years old, Rukia is haunted 14 years later by disturbing dreams and strange hallucinations. Also during that same time, she meets a rather mysteriously handsome orange haired man. Is it just a coincidence that they had occured at the same time as she meets him? Or maybe... it's something else...
1. Episode 1: Lost images

Episode 1: Lost images

_Red blazing fire._

_There was fire everywhere._

_With every step she took, she could feel the air around her becoming thicker and hotter. Her lungs were screaming for relief and the fresh air she desired passionately seemed miles away. Mindlessly running through the hallway did not help her scorched lungs. Her burning throat, along with the scarcity of oxygen made her wheeze._

_She turned at the curb of the wide hallway and saw the door, the door that would free her of the scalding fire and air, the door she longed for. She cursed to the high heavens, oh how far it was! And with the vast amount of smoke that she had inhaled, she barely had enough confidence in herself to know that she would make it. Yet, she still ran. She knew that she had to get out immediately._

_Her tiny childlike feet padded quickly and loudly on the floorboards. She did her best to avoid the burning walls and furniture but somehow, the fire seemed to be inching its way towards her every second. _

_Soon, her running turned into jogging._

_Her jogging turned into walking._

_Her walking turned into crawling._

_Then, her crawling stopped, and she collapsed onto the ground._

_The exit seemed so far away._

_It appeared closer now, but she had no energy left within her to push herself off the ground and continue crawling. The flames around her tiny lying form licked her skin and she screamed in pain._

_"SAVE ME!" she cried out in desperation. Despite her sore throat and lack of energy, her consciousness still called out for help. She screamed once more at the burning pain on her arms and legs and soon, she could feel her hot dry eyes closing. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, one unanswered question lingered in her mind._

_**Where are you...**_

_**Onee-chan?**_

* * *

Rukia screamed and thrashed on her bed. Her body shot up, and her eyes snapped open. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest and she could hear the sound of her labored pants in the quiet room.

She warily looked at her surroundings and found herself in her bedroom and not in the fire. The blanket that she had used was tangled around her legs and her pillow was thrown on the ground abandoned. Her forehead and chest was damp from perspiration and her throat felt achingly dry. She swallowed her saliva to help her aching throat, but it was of no use. Deciding that she should go and get a drink, she shakily got up and made her way out of the lavender room and into the kitchen.

She has been getting nightmares like this since last four nights. Every night, the terrifying dreams seemed to be getting more intense and vivid. The confusing thing about it was that it all revolved around someone, someone that appeared so close, yet so distant. In her dreams, she would always be a child and her child self would be constantly thinking of her sister. But in reality, she knew that she had no sister. She only had a brother whom she loved dearly.

Once arriving in the kitchen, she grabbed a chair from the rectangular table in the middle of the room and placed it against the baby blue counter. Rukia took a cup from the cabinet and quickly drank after filling it with water.

Rukia's attention quickly drifted towards the phone which had started ringing. She gulped down the remaining liquid and placed it in the sink. She made her way to the counter and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again; "Hello?"

"You sound horrible," the woman from the other side giggled. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Of course I sound horrible. I just woke up and it's," she walked to the living room and glanced at the clock on the wall, "one in the morning."

"Oh, well sorry if I woke you up, Rukia. I just needed to tell you that boss needs you to cover for Nelliel's shift."

"It's okay, Orihime," she laid down on her couch, "It wasn't you that woke me up anyway."

"Are those nightmares bothering you again?" Orihime asked in concern.

Rukia sighed and slid her right arm over her closed eyes. "Yeah..." she murmured, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to be spending most of my nights having those nightmares. It's bad enough that I have to get up early for work."

"Maybe you should ask Urahara-san for a day off. They say that stress can cause nightmares and if you take a day off of work, it should help calm you down."

"Hmm," Rukia paused. "I guess so. Thanks for the suggestion, Orihime."

"Any time Rukia! And since you need more relaxation, I'll just tell Urahara-san that I'll work double shift."

Rukia chuckled. "That's so kind of you but I think I can handle going to work right now. I don't think I'll be falling asleep again anytime soon."

"Scared that you'll have that nightmare again?"

"Hey, what happened to Nel anyway?" Rukia asked, and changed the subject, not wanting to continue conversing about the disturbing nightmares. Just thinking about it made her stomach churn. Orihime noticed and played along, somewhat regretting her previous comment.

"She was getting really pale and light headed and then vomited in the lady's restroom. Urahara-san was worried about her so he sent her home," Orihime muttered, "Poor Nel..."

Rukia nodded her head in sympathy. Nelliel worked with her and Orihime at Shiroi Tsuki, one of the few restaurants in the Tokyo Plaza Hotel that was open 24/7. She had originally met the green haired woman at the market while she was shopping for groceries. Rukia was just about to leave the market with her groceries in her hand but stopped when Nelliel ran up to her and gave her the change that she had forgotten to take from the cashier.

"So, I'll be there in half an hour?"

"That's fine. Be safe on your way to the restaurant, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, bye."

"Bye."

Rukia hung up and walked back to the kitchen and placed the wireless telephone back in its charger. She left the kitchen and made her way to her room to change. Even though she worked at one of the fanciest restaurant in the city, the uniform that she wore was very simple. It consisted of black slacks, a red polo and a small black apron with pockets that held her tips and a mini-notepad.

When she was done changing, she grabbed her bag and walked back outside to the living room. Since she barely had any money to afford car, she was going to have to ride the bus instead. Walking to work would be far too dangerous, especially since it was quite dark.

She opened her door and locked it before stepping outside. Her skin felt the cool night air and she could see the pale moon shining high in the sky. Since she lived on the fifth floor of the apartment, she could see the view of the city perfectly fine. With the city's bright lights and urban atmosphere, she could hardly see the sky clearly, though.

Such a shame... she really liked looking at the stars. Back in her hometown, Karakura, she would see them every night from her bedroom window. The sky was always clear there and it was such a sight to see, and she always found herself falling asleep around midnight because of this beautiful distraction.

Rukia lowered her eyes and began to make her way down the long flight of stairs. She sighed wearily while descending the steps. It seemed living on the fifth floor can both have its advantages and disadvantages.

* * *

Rukia opened the door of the restaurant and the chiming of the customer bell was nearly swallowed by the noise of customers chatting away happily. A mixture of food, perfume and cologne hit her face as she gracefully dodged bustling employees who were juggling plates of food and dirty dishes.

Shiroi Tsuki was busy for a reason. With dozens of two-seated tables that were always packed, the gigantic chandeliers that hung on the bright beige ceiling and the breathtaking view of Tokyo from the foot-to-ceiling windows, it was a perfect romantic spot. And for those who weren't there for romantic dates, the mouthwatering dishes and friendly employees always brought people from any age back here again and again.

Rukia struggled with her knot as she walked through the restaurant. When she caught sight of Orihime cleaning one of the tables, she walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

Orihime turned around quickly, alarmed. But when she saw that it was only Rukia, her features visibly relaxed.

"I'm glad you arrived in one piece," Orihime said cheerfully.

"So am I," Rukia replied, still struggling to tie her apron. Giving up, she sighed.

"Can you help me out with this thing?" Rukia asked with a disgruntled huff.

"Sure. Let's go to the restroom," she giggled, taking Rukias hand and leading her to the restroom. Orihime noted Rukias shaking hands and curiously glanced behind her to see if she was okay.

"Rukia-chan, your hands are shaking. And it's shivering too... Are you okay?" Orihime asked when they were finally inside the restroom. She took her place behind Rukia and began to tie the knot.

Rukia looked at her hands. She hadn't even noticed it was shivering, she was not even feeling cold. A moment ago, it looked and felt fine.

"It was just really cold outside and I forgot to stuff a jacket in my bag," she lied for the lack of explanation.

"Ohh..." Orihime finished tying the knot and took a step back, admiring her work. "Now, you should get going. After Nel's incident, it's been kinda crazy in here."

Rukia nodded her head and began speed walking to the employee room to put her bag in her locker, ducking and sidestepping waitresses and waiters along the way. When she arrived, she grabbed her mini notepad and a pen from her bag before puting into the locker. She closed the locker and quickly walked back out.

"_Waitress_," a customer called. Rukia walked to the direction of the customer and began her usual job.

From the door of the kitchen, the owner of the restaurant looked at the busy dining room with pride. And to think that this was the booming business he had just started with a few friends a few months ago! It looked like someone had donated all their money to ensure the fancy atmosphere.

The visitor bell chimed. Kisuke Urahara shifted his gaze to the new customers and immediately stiffened.

Rukia, who had just finished taking her current customer's order, was about to turn her head to greet the new arrivals but stopped when she felt a sudden painful sensation in her head. It felt like someone was pounding on her brain with a hammer.

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

Her pulse rate increased and she leaned on a table for support. She placed a hand on her forehead and gently massaged it to make the pain go away. An image flashed and just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. She stopped her slow circular motions and froze.

"Erm, miss? Are you alright?" the customer on the table asked. Rukia couldn't even hear the man. She had shut all sounds from the real world out completely and was left in her thoughts. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at the ground with both shock and amazement.

She could see several images appearing and fading away. The first image she saw was of seven gigantic castles, all lined up in a half circle. There was a fountain in the middle with a statue of an angel holding a vase upside down in the centre. The fountain was surrounded by a small hedge with lavender flowers. _The seven shiro_, a kind female voice said to her faintly. The second vision she had was that of a woman. She had gentle lavender eyes, of a little darker shade, and raven hair with several of its strands hanging in the middle of her pale face. Her pale and petite form was crouching down and she was smiling softly. She looked like Rukia but Rukia knew that there was no way that it was her. She was so much like her, yet so entirely different.

Someone touched her shoulder and she jumped, and the visions stopped at the same time. She snapped her head up at the person that had touched her.

"AHH, KUCHIKI-CHAAAAN. NOT YOU TOO! My poor employees seem to be getting sick lately," Urahara noted, pouting. He then smiled, "Go into the kitchen. I wouldn't want you to go through the same thing that little Nel went through."

Numbly, she nodded her head and made an attempt to make her way through the crowd that had formed around her. With so many people surrounding her, it was difficult for her to find her way. She could have told them to move, but at that moment, she just couldn't find her voice. She was still trying to figure out an explanation for what had happened and so far, she had no answers. It was all too strange and inexplicable. The weird dreams, the sudden drop of her body temperature, the images, and the voice... It was all nerve racking and the more she thought about it, the dizzier she felt.

Orihime saw Rukia and noticed her pale face. Rukia began to gag and that was when Orihime stepped in and gently grabbed her arm to help her on her way to the kitchen.

Kisuke stared at Rukia and Orihime's retreating forms before turning his head to face the newcomers. The first man had spiky copper hair and deep auburn eyes and he scowled. He wore a dark gray long-sleeved crew neck and dark denim jeans. His eyes were fixed on the kitchen door. The second man had death black hair that reached his shoulders and sharp emerald eyes and his face formed a solemn frown. He wore a black sweater with hoodies and jeans. He had his hands in the pocket of his sweater and his eyes were also staring at the now closed kitchen door.

"Ichigo-kun! Ulquiorra-kun!" Kisuke greeted, continuing his typical happy-go-lucky facade, "What brings you two here?"

* * *

**A/N: Welcome my lovely readers! Here, is the start of "Crimson Skies." From here on out, there shall be fluff. Fluff so fluffy, you're going to want to scream into the heavens, cry your eyeballs out and pee your pants. **

**YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED. **

**Also, please keep in mind that this is a supernatural fanfic. So there will be some mythological creatures like you know... **_**vampires...**_**DUN DUN DUUUN! :3**

**Special thanks to my beta, Tensai-Teki Kuroneko. Give her some love you guys! She worked really hard to fix my poorly written chapter! I also would recommend for you all to read her stories. They're super cute and it made me have butterflys in my tummy :'3**

**And if anyone's curious about what Shiroi Tsuki means, it means White Moon in Japanese. I'd originally thought of naming the restaurant Benehime but because I loved the name that Kubo gave for Rukia so much, I just couldn't ignore it.**

**Next episode shall be out soon! In the mean time, tell me what you think :)**

_**~ Streaks of moonlight**_


	2. Episode 2: First meeting

Episode 2: First meeting

"Ichigo-kun! Ulquiorra-kun!" Kisuke greeted, continuing his typical happy-go-lucky facade, "What brings you two to my humble restaurant?"

Ichigo averted his eyes away from the kitchen door to the man before him. "It has been 12 years - you know exactly why we're here."

Kisuke fanned himself suspiciously. "Oh? Has it been 12 years already? My my, time sure flies..."

He had almost forgotten about it. Ichigo, along with his little step-brother Ulquiorra, always came back to Tokyo for a vacation that usually lasted for at least a few years. They would maintain a long period of absence between these holidays, as to prevent any confusion or suspicions about their everlasting youthful look.

During their time in Tokyo, Ichigo would work while Ulquiorra spent his time staying at home. Their family was wealthy, but as they weren't spoiled, they knew that they should not rely only on that. So, to play along with that and to maintain their 'human' act, Ichigo took the job at Kisuke's restaurant on the very day it had opened. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, refused to work, saying that he'd rather rot in hell than to work with trashy human beings.

"Have you changed your mind yet and decided to work with Kurosaki-kun, Ulquiorra-kun?" Kisuke asked, assuming that would be the reason for the raven haired immortal man's presence.

"No," Ulquiorra replied flatly, "I'm here to put some distance between me and that ignoramus of a man this boy calls his father."

"Is that so? Well, if you agree to work here, I can send him off to a magical place where he can never bother you again," Kisuke answered in a teasing tone.

Ulquiorra said nothing and simply glared at the man before him. Sometimes, when he was acting like this, Urahara was just as unbearable as Isshin. He had never seen the two men together before, he could predict that it wouldn't be a very pleasing event for him and his brother.

"I didn't think so," Urahara said, his voice high as he drawled the word 'I'.

"So, should I start now?" Ichigo asked coolly as his eyes wandered randomly. Shiroi Tsuki had changed a lot since the last time he was there. Air conditioners had been installed, the food and the employee's dresses had become more varied and sophisticated. There were a few high class people here, too.

"Of course!" Kisuke said enthusiastically, "Just introduce yourself to our new workers with the same excuse you use every time and you can start as soon as you're ready!" His carefree expression soon slowly changed and turned serious. "But you should know, the missing Kyutetsuki princess of the Rakki clan is here."

Ichigo froze from his spot, his blood running cold as he stared at him with an unreadable expression. "It really was her... wasn't it?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

Kisuke could only stare solemnly at Ichigo as he remembered the first time he met the princess.

* * *

_'Ah, nothing is better than a nice electric fan to cool yourself,' Kisuke thought to himself as he rested his feet on the table. It was nearing the beginning of July and the heat wave had finally begun to hit the city. He knew that he should be outside, observing everything to see if it was all in order. But he needed this. He craned his neck to look at the clock behind him before looking down and tipping his hat so that it covered his eyes. A five minute break didn't sound so bad..._

_He slowly closed his eyes but stopped when he heard a pound on the door. He looked up, a bit annoyed that he had been interrupted. His eyes widened though at the sight before him._

_"Urahara-san, I-I need to go," Neliel said, gingerly closing the door behind her. Her teal hair was clinging onto her pale face and she was panting really hard._

_"Eh? What happened Nel-chan?"_

_Neliel stumbled forward. "They're here," she whispered, afraid that someone might hear her, "I-I can feel their energy and it's making me sick. Please let me go, Urahara-san..."_

_Kisuke stared at her for a moment before finally understanding what she was saying. He nodded his head and gestured for her to leave. After that, he waited patiently in his seat. There was only one thing that could make Neliel so sick and afraid. Vampires; or in her case, Secrets._

_He leaned back in his chair and wiped a sweat off his brow. Secrets were a more advanced kind of vampires and they were also very dangerous. They were occasionally hunted down by Kyutetsuki hantas, commonly known as vampire hunters, because it was believed that their blood could cure any illness known to humans. It was because of them that their breed of vampires had began to grow smaller. Due to their decreasing numbers, they had to go into hiding. Around that time, they renamed themselves as "Secrets" so that they would forever remain undiscovered in the society._

_The door knob rattled and Kisuke looked at the door. It slowly opened and woman appeared from the door way._

_"I'm here to apply as a part-time waitress," she started with a polite bow. Kisuke smiled at her and gestured for her to take one of the seats by his desk._

_"Alright, close the door first. You're letting all the cool air escape," he replied with a smile. Yes, he could feel the energy, though it wasn't as strong as he had thought it would be. And that face...he knew that face anywhere..._

* * *

Rukia shifted uncomfortably on the wooden stool in the kitchen. Both of her hands were currently gripping onto the glass of water on the counter as she tried her best to avoid the worried gaze of her best friend sitting in front of her. They were sitting at the corner of the kitchen, the only place where they knew that they won't be disturbed.

"I'm fine, Orihime," she assured, "I just had another migraine attack. That's all."

Orihime's delicate eyebrows furrowed together, not believing a word that the woman in front of her was saying. She could see the way Rukia was fidgeting in her seat; her bright violet eyes dull, downcast and lost. Something was wrong.

"There's something more to this story," Orihime concluded.

Rukia sighed and put the glass down. For such an air-headed woman, Orihime was quite perceptive. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and lazily kicked her feet underneath the table.

"What do you think happened then?" She asked tiredly. Orihime prepared herself to answer but paused when she noticed a man walk into the kitchen.

"Ano... I'm sorry, but sir, you shouldn't be here. This is for employees only," Orihime said politely. The man looked at Orihime and Rukia, his expression changing into a more sad one as his gaze stayed a moment longer on the latter's shadowed face.

"I'm a new employee here," he replied smoothly. The nice baritone of his voice caught Rukia's attention. His tone wasn't similar to those of a normal human being, or perhaps that's how it seemed to Rukia. Its frequency was low yet it sounded mysteriously young. The pulses continued to reverberate in her ears until she finally turned her body to look at him.

Rukia stared at the man before her with doe eyes. The man had vibrant orange hair that could easily compete with Orihime's shade. His skin, which was pale but looked healthy, glowed beneath the lighting of the room. His face was angled, making it look as if it belonged to an angel and he was tall, quite tall.

"New employee?" Rukia repeated, hesitantly turning her head to look at Orihime, "I don't think Urahara mentioned anything about a new employee."

"That's because I told him not to tell anyone," the man replied for Orihime, "Urahara and I are...old family friends. He offered me this job because I need some money to save for a trip to Spain. I told him I had found another job, but he insisted. So I took the offer on the condition that he would have to keep quiet about it until I joined...there are some family problems."

"Ah, alright..." Rukia quietly replied, thinking how typical it was of Urahara to send a surprise when it is least expected, "In that case, welcome to Shiroi Tsuki!" Rukia greeted him with a small smile, "My name is Rukia Kuchiki and this is Orihime Inoue."

The man looked back and forth between the two girls, memorizing their faces and their names. "Nice to meet you both," he replied politely with a small tip of the head, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime greeted cheerfully, "If you happen to need any help, don't hesitate to ask us! Oh and Nel too! But sadly she's not here right now... she's sick. I think that some sort of alien did a voodoo on her to make her sick. Oh that reminds me... Have this charm! It will protect you from those evil green monsters!" She said animatedly, holding out a small charm. It was simply a black spherical stone hanging off a red thread. Ichigo stared at it with a puzzled expression before shaking his head.

"No thanks," he replied. The door of the room swung open, revealing Urahara Kisuke, with his usual traditional look.

"So you've made new friends already? Look! I have brought a golden sticker for you, Kurosaki-kun!" Kisuke cooed like an old lady, placing a golden star sticker onto Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo scowled in irritation and peeled the sticker off, putting it on Kisuke's mouth instead.

"Damn it, you can just be like old man sometimes," Ichigo complained while walking away to the exit of the kitchen. A small smile graced his lips though, he felt it was nice to be back in Tokyo...

* * *

**A/N: Gaah I'm so sorry for the really late upload! It's been two months already, I know and you're all probably pretty mad at me for not updating sooner. But this chapter just really needed alot of help and thanks to my wonderful beta, the completed product is now beautiful *-***

**The plot picks up from this point. I actually made up the information about the Kyutetsuki hantas so that it'll blend better into the storyline. And Secrets? THEY'RE MADE UP TOO :'D So don't add the Secrets to your list of vampire breeds.**

**Warning: the next chapter may or may not make you cry. Idontknow. It depends on who you are. But Episode 3 will definitely be emotional *^***

**And yes Kitkat, there will be GrimmNel. Woops a spoiler. Hehe oh well, stay tuned for Episode 3!**

_**~ Streaks of moonlight**_


	3. Episode 3: Tokyo drift

Episode 3: Tokyo drift

The clock read 20:02 which meant that her shift was finally done for the day. Rukia bid her co-workers farewell and gathered her belongings. It had been a week since Ichigo had joined them. Her nightmares had stopped - much to her relief - but because of this, she would occasionally have visions similar to the very first vision she had when she first saw Ichigo.

Her visions weren't so bad though. Truth to be told, they were actually quite interesting. It was as if she was witnessing something that had happened long time ago. What made it even more interesting was that she could feel a wave of emotions attack her as she watched the whole thing play out in front of her. The more the visions occurred, the more she wanted them to happen again even though the back of her head felt like it was being stabbed by a knife everytime it happened.

The most recent vision she had was of the forest. For some reason, she had been running all alone. The way she felt herself panic made it obvious that she was trying to outrun someone or something. Her surroundings were a blur since she was running very fast, so she didn't get a good picture of what was happening. As she continued to run, she began to slowly become aware of how fast she had been running. She was amazed at her speed, it was almost inhuman.

As soon as Rukia exited through the side door, noise of the traffic entered her ears. A sudden honk got her attention and she turned her head to the direction of the sound.

Rukia stared questioningly as a black Ferrari stopped right in front of her and the passenger's window slid down, "Ichigo?"

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked uneasily, thinking he shouldn't have asked her. It was too dangerous for him, but after seeing her walk to the bus stop all alone for the past seven nights, he had been continuously worried about her. What if someone tried to take advantage of her? He could tell that Rukia was far too smart to fall for the old "candy van" trick, but they could still kidnap her. He shook his head free from the troublesome thoughts and returned his attention to her.

Rukia stared at him for a whole minute. If she agreed to go with him, he could either 1. take her far away instead of dropping her off at her house, or 2. be true to his word and drive her home. She examined him carefully. She hadn't really known him very well and he did seem like a troublemaker. Yeah, he'd probably do number 1.

"No thanks. Thank you for the offer though," she replied, walking away. Ichigo furrowed his brows together in concern but said nothing.

"Stupid," he muttered, banging his head on the back rest of his car seat. How dumb of him to ask her for a ride when she didn't even remember him. Hadn't he just admitted that she was smart? He stayed like that for a while longer before closing the passenger window half-way. He shifted the gear to drive and adjusted his rearview mirror. He froze as he saw someone heading towards the bus stop where Rukia was currently standing from his peripheral.

A pungent smell entered his nose and he cringed in disgust. He knew that smell. Being a Secret helped him determine what kind of heart a human had. If they were pure and innocent, their blood would be sweet and fresh but if they sinned often and were just plain evil, their blood would be bitter and smell nasty. Ichigo frowned and exited from the borrowed car. He started walking in the middle of the road, to the bus stop.

Behind him, a large truck let out a blaring honk loud enough to damage his ears. Ichigo ignored it and kept walking. The truck was getting closer now and the driver prepared apply the brakes but quickly stopped himself.

"He... disappeared?" The driver muttered. He shook his head, convincing himself that he was seeing things before continuing with his casual drive.

Ichigo reappeared a few yards away from the man with the terrible smell. "Hey there," he could hear the man say from a distance. Ichigo stopped walking and casually leaned against the wall of the building so as to not raise suspicion. If he interrupted them now, he wouldn't know what the stranger would do. As Ulquiorra had once taught him decades ago, he should first observe before making a move.

Rukia ignored that man, and continued her looking out for the bus. 'Come on, bus. Save the day and get me now,' she thought to herself.

"Hey lady. When someone fucking talks to you, you fucking answer," the man grabbed her arm roughly, causing her to gasp and drop her bag. A disturbing smell entered her nose and she gagged. The man dropped her arm and retreated a few steps back - just in case she vomited.

Rukia leaned against the pole and grabbed it for support. A painful sensation racked her body numb and she began to pant. No. She can't zone out now! Who knows what this weirdo was going to do to her while she wasn't conscious! Before she could make any move to run away, she froze and stared straight ahead of her as a scene began to play.

The man slowly walked back to her, a devilish smile on his face. Perfect. She didn't seem like she could fight back at the moment so this'll be much easier than he had expected.

Ichigo had had enough. He disappeared from his place on the wall and reappeared right in front of the man. A ferocious frown was etched on his face and he was suddenly feeling a bit hungry. The loud roar of a car engine made him stop though and the disgusting smell seemed to be intensifying. 'So he has back ups', Ichigo thought to himself as he looked with hatred towards the man in front of him.

"Shit," he spat, backing away to grab Rukia's wrist, "Let's go, Rukia."

Rukia, however, did not move. Her hand was still grabbing onto the pole tightly and she was staring off into the space. She remained still.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo said loudly at seeing the vehical getting closer. No answer. Ichigo's scowl deepened and he grabbed her hand which was fastened onto the pole. He separated each finger frantically and picked her up once the pole was free from her grip. When the car reached the bus stop, Ichigo had already vanished and reappeared by his car. He walked up to the passenger's door and opened it before quickly setting Rukia down and securing her seatbelt. He then made his way around the car and to the driver's seat and slammed his own door shut.

He turned the key and the car roared to life. The engine's grumble snapped Rukia back to reality, making her flinch and grab her head.

"What the - ", she did a double take, "WHY AM I IN YOUR CAR? DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DROP ME OFF?!"

"Tch, I saved your life back there, you thankless midget. Be grateful," he replied, stepping on the gas peddle. Rukia leaned as far back in her seat as possible and clutched the width of her seat belt.

"No, I don't remember," a sharp left turn made her lurch towards her right, "Baka! Slow down! Your 'I saved your life' statement will mean nothing if I'm found dead because of you!"

To her horror, Ichigo chuckled. What's so funny? Dying? Oh Kami. She was in a car with a suicidal man. She knew that she was. Who else would be laughing at the face of death?

"Trust me," he replied casually, occasionally shifting his gaze to look at the rear view mirror. They were being chased. He glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye, a pang of sadness hitting him as he remembered the first time that they had met.

_They were both 5 years old in vampire years back then. He was standing beside the koi pond behind his family house. He had heard that they were having visitors but instead of running up to them and greeting them as he usually would, he remained rooted to the ground as he stared at the fish gliding gracefully in the water._

_It was raining, but he didn't care. He needed his mother and his two sisters back...a scene of their death repeated itself in his head and he scowled. Why wasn't he strong? He was a Secret, damn it! He should've done something instead of standing there, frozen on the spot, watching with horrified eyes as they were slain by the kyutetsuki hantas._

_Unconsciously, he clenched his fists as his tears continued to pour along with the rain. He was weak. His name stood for the one who protects, but he wasn't able to protect them at all._

_He continued to cry, unaware of the small guest that had made her way away from her family to the backyard. She held out her small pale palm in the rain and frowned at the boy. She grabbed an umbrella near the door frame and opened it. She held it above her head as she walked to him._

_"You're going to get sick if you keep standing in the rain like this," She admonished him lightly, sharing the umbrella with him. Ichigo sniffed._

_"Aren't you going to ask why I'm crying in the rain?" He asked bitterly._

_The girl shook her head even though she knew that he wasn't looking at her. "If I ask, will you answer? ...It's your problem. A deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without getting it dirty."_

_Ichigo turned around and looked at her with grateful eyes. "Th-thanks... My name's Ichigo, I'm sorry you had to see me like this..."_

_The girl shook her head. "It's fine. My name is Lucia. It's nice to meet you, Ichigo!" _

She probably didn't even remember him...but Ichigo knew that he would never forget that day even if she did. After all, she was the first person to finally understand what he needed.

"Why didn't you do anything when he was about to get you?" He asked, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. He turned at another curb on the road, letting his car drift as he did so. White smoke gathered behind his car at the effect, with an earsplitting screech.

Rukia flinched and leaned further back in her seat. "Where are we going?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"To my family villa," He replied, stepping on the gas peddle harder, "It's at the far end of Tokyo."

"What? Why?!" she exclaimed.

"Because if I take you home now, they'll find out where you live and probably kidnap you when you are vulnerable," he said through gritted teeth. He looked back at the rear view mirror again. Since when did those two other cars tag along?

Rukia was startled by his genuine concern for her. Her heart churned and for some reason, the painful stabbing in the back of her head was back. She ignored the painful sensation, her attention mostly focused on the blurry road ahead of her. "You don't even know me!"

Ichigo scowled and stepped on his breaks roughly, the car sliding down the highway. The unexpected stop caught the pursuers off guard, making them speed pass them when the car finally stopped. He sighed and looked at her.

"I know you perfectly well, Rukia," he replied, hurt, "I know that you love to play with those stupid chappy toys and watch their shows. Hell, you even sleep with chappy comforters! And because of your chappy obsession, you also like bunnies. You have a whole freaking barn full of those things and you never let me play with them! You love strawberries though you never tell me why and you make the crappiest drawings ever. You like climbing in high places and you hate it when people insult chappy or your drawings."

Rukias eyes widened and she could feel her eyes stinging. Everything that he had just said was true but... "H-how...?" she stopped and pursed her lips together, "Who exactly are you, Ichigo?"

The orange haired Secret remained silent and looked back at the road. He stepped on the peddle and sped away. The disgusting scent was gone now so he knew that he should get going before they got back. He turned the car to a different road, deciding that he should probably take a different route so that they would have a harder time looking for them.

"That's the wrong question, idiot," he mumbled softly, "the real question is, 'what are you'..."

* * *

**A/N: Ichi's flashback was pretty feelsy for me. What'd you think?**

**Episode 4 coming soon! To all you UlquiHime fans out there... BRACE YOURSELVES. that is all :3**

**Shout out to my beta: Tensai-teki Kuroneko :') If it wasn't for her, Episode 2 would've been alot shorter and boring compared to how it is now.**

**Thanks for your favs, reviews and follows! **

**~ Streaks of moonlight**


End file.
